bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordofpyrus
*WARNING* If You Do Not Include A Signature or Username in Your Message- I will Not Read It Lord of Pyrus's Talk Page Warning Please don't do edits such as this [Flyboy]. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 01:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' :Ok, must be because Wikia's been freaking out. Would you like me to help with your signature?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 02:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' ::Yes.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 02:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' :::Just tell me what you want (or get a design from Wikipedia) and I'll get it done by tomorrow evening at the earliest.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 02:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::Just what you want on it. Oh, and feel free to place new replies under one section. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 02:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::I didn't mean to, just putting back someone's comment who you deleted.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 23:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' RE: UserboxPro Help ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Bureaucratship You are far too young of a contributor to be accepted as a Bureaucrat, let alone an Administrator. Most Admins need over a thousand USEFUL contributions in order to be accepted (I was chosen for my ability to use good grammar :P). And as I said on the Requests page, you need to be an Admin before becoming a Bureaucrat. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 03:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC)'' I'm sorry... But maybe one of the Central staff can help you. I'm with a school project right now, and can't help you enough for you to get it down.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 01:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' Head's up Infoboxes are for Show info only.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 01:39, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' :The attribute section is for attributes that appear in the Bakugan show, not store selves.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 01:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' ::Please no attribute categories.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 02:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' :::This is your second warning, no attribute categories.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 02:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::It just becomes like spam, and there's no need for them. And thanks for stopping. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 02:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' I Am Warning You Right Now! If I find that you are editing and whatnot just for a badge or it is spam/vandalism, I won't hesitate to block you. We are strong, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' we don't belong,]] born in this world as it all falls apart! 03:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't be getting snippy with me. I will snip right back sevenfold. We are strong, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos| we don't belong,]] born in this world as it all falls apart! 03:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Razenoid Destroyer Got Proof? No. No Proof, no Page. Screw Logics; follow Wikia Rules. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar| klaT <----'' ']] Reply Here, I'm going to have a discussion with them. This is getting a bit out of hand.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 01:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC)'' :If this is about the block, he's already been unblocked, his time's up ... --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 02:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Bakugan Waves Instead, you can make a "List of Bakugan Waves", or something. I would, but i'm in a box. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :I've got learnings, a Book to read, a lot of .DAE Color Templates to save, the Free Space on my Hard Drive is less than 20%, and many more things from that sort. So yeah, kinda uncomfortable. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] BB and NV - no idea. GI can be seen through the Preview Videos on the Official Bakugan Channel. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Ahem.... Ahem.... Images used for Bakugan Infoboxes are ONLY to be toy versions if available and are 250px.. -GW. I don't know who you are, but if you don't leave a signature, i'm ignoring you. }:( 10% Wolf, 10% Puppy, and 80% Bakugan Wikia Editor! 18:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Here's the Signature. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] : :your not GW!?! 10% Wolf, 10% Puppy, and 80% Bakugan Wikia Editor! 18:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Correction: GW IS TS. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 19:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC)'' :: ::what??????????? 10% Wolf, 10% Puppy, and 80% Bakugan Wikia Editor! 19:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::GW stands for "Guess Who?!". ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :::That's one of TS' anony IPs. P.S. Don't put your real name on here. It's against the rules. (I can't tell if the name on your UP is your real name or not). --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 19:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC)'' BD Pic Link http://p-002.bakugandimensions.com/client/assets/ui/bakugan/monsters/Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid.png. Edit the Link to get other Bakugan. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] For the LAST TIME Faser Titan and Swift Sweep are NOT RELATED. The only thing they have common is the fact they are Mechtogan, nothing more. Post it again, and you get a 2 hour block. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 18:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Your point being? We USED to think that Swift Sweep was Faser, but now we know it isn't. The redirect is so people can learn from our mistake. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 18:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) For now, Faser Titan AND Razen Titan appear from nowhere. Enough said. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 18:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Until we know, the appear from nowhere. Understood? LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 18:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) -_-" No, we will see how long it takes you to waste your last strike at this rate. Go ahead, just remember you have one chance left. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 18:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Bd Brawl? Oo Oo! Wanna brawl on Bakugan Dimensions? I'm ScarRedNovaDragon on BD Reply Your sig might be abit big for some Wikias. They have Policies about that stuff.Abce2|''They call ''[[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 21:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC)'' You surprise me with your taste in music. It's not bad. There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 16:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mechtanium Surge Fixed. One of the templates was screwed up by anonys (and one non-Anony). I fixed it and permanently protected the page. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 17:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Reply An admin is like a moderator of the Wikia. They can delete pages and block users. Crats can promote users. Bots are just programs, you don't want to be one of those. :P And a Rollback has a button for easy reversion of vandalism.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 22:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Jobs A rollback can undo all consecutive edits made by the latest user. For example, a vandal makes 15 different edits on one page, one after another (without anyone editing the page in between). A rollback can instantly undo all 15 edits. There isn't that much of a difference between Admins and Bureaus. The only main difference is that Bureaucrats can promote members, while Admins cannot. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 22:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Wow, Thanks :D Awesome, thanks for donating and I'll get a message on my pc when the email is sent. Reach for the stars 03:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure but no pics of the dna code itself Reach for the stars 03:37, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply I don't know much about BD, but we usually go by when the show says something.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 02:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC)'' Hi Hi You So Don't Ur mean u dont deserve to be a admin LOP: Um, excuse me, but I am not an admin, bureaucrat, nor a rollback, just an ordinary editor, And please detail how I was mean, and lastly, if you do not include a Signature or Username, I have no way of responding. - Lord of Pyrus Heads up Stub template belong at the view bottom, not the top. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 00:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC)'' BD brawl hey its me pyronator from that BD brawl...wanted to tell u 1) its me 2) i didnt surrender my adobe flash player exited out of BD 3) im kinda busy right know (but i really want a re match)...so either ill see u whenever, or during Nuza's tourney 100 pxIf you mess with fire, you will get burned 02:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That Darkus Helix Code ... Hey! Scar Here Nuza said to ask you for the Darkus Helix Code .. My Mail is CoreTG@Gmail.com Thanks! Signed ScarRedNovaDragon Sorry for not having a signature ... I'm busy making one ... and Nuza said that if you don't have it ... your getting blocked .... That Code Ain't Working ...Do you even have a Darkus Helix Code? And I picked Darkus Helix Because I needed him to Complete my Darkus Team ... was kind of dissapointing that there were no darkus MS in the Tournament .. http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Scar-RedNovaDragon&redirect=no Re: ...DRAGONOID DYNASTY MEANING THE DRAGONOID LINE. DURR. You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 20:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) zenthon comparison pic np, do you have an account on dimensions if so, care to brawl Respond Here hey dude hey dude can you help me out? can you tell me how much Gpower your aquos krakinoid has its not on the krakinoid page. (and you seem to have one) signing off 12:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Signiture I already have my signiture "Time to die!" But i want it in green with a picture of shadow the hedgehog. TIME TO DIE! 23:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Is this Little Seed? -LOP Signiture.. I already made mine..your a little late bud ._. TIME TO DIE! 01:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Better STOP SENDING ME PICTURES!! I ALREADY MADE MY SIGNITURE!!!!! TIME TO DIE! 02:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Template Hey there, This is zachattack31. I would like to do that but unfortunately, I have to get to bed soon. I only have enough time to probably finish 6 maybe 7 more actor pages while I have them up on my computer. I also think I am better at adding pages and putting basic things in for right now. I do not think I am ready to handle complicated things like templates yet. Maybe once I get some more experience. I also have a lot of work to do on the Beyblade Wikia as well this coming week. If you send me clearer step by step instructions on the templates, I'll give it a try. We don't need This, because we have Template:Great Article. Same for Low and http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Middle_ArticleMedium. And, Titanium can't be a Good Article because it's an ongoing event. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] AHEM. A word of warning to ya. Ji has officially become and Admin rank problem. Stay out of it unless it directly affects you. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 23:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Please don't add your custom templates to articles unless we've agreed to. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Diggy ]]''diggy hole" 01:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply I...know...Abce2|''Diggy ''''diggy hole" 01:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me? Hey dude. Just wondering,did i do this signiture right? Brawl on! SighnedBrawl On! 06:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Ingramhelixx2. And if you can,can you tell me how to put in a picture like your signiture?,thanks! Sighned06:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Ingramhelixx2. Sure thing. Ok. I want it to say "Brawl on!" and the picture i want it to be the same as my avatar picture,and same color.Thanks. SighnedBrawl On! 06:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Ingramhelixx2 Ok thanks. Thanks,see ya tomorrow. SighnedBrawl On! 07:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Ingramhelixx2 .. ...Shut up lordpyrus XD So many people have bakugan none related pictures on here...so..SHUT UP! TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 17:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ahem. Back off. If you post on her talk again, I am going to PERSONALLY block you for harassing another user. Oh, and Admins aren't the only ones allowed to have their own pics, so get your facts right before you go and bash someone. Understood? GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 18:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Do not talk to seed like that. I swear if you do it again - AOH will block you. People are allowed to upload any kind of images they would like as long as they aren't inappropriate. So shut up and leave her alone. Reach for the stars 18:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) We defend her because she doesn't start stuff. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ''']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 18:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ... oh yes ... and we should like you for Giving Out Fake codes? http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scar-RedNovaDragon You were the one who gave Nuza the fake Accelerak code right? You owe him if you did. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 18:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC)